User talk:Monsterhighandlpsfan
Hello and welcome to my talk page! Chat This is where you can chat with me! Hey , make new friends ! Littlest pet shop fan My new signature is not littlest pet shop fan is Peace out ;) -XoXo Hi there! ;] 'Course we can be friends! ..... My opinion on the Scarah-HooDude pack? BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! If anyone should get a doll w/ Scarah, it's Heath! 1. He's been around longer. 2. He's always hitting on her. Mattel -.- He belongs w/ Abbey. So..... XD Respond! XD Hi! Well I was going to leave this wiki but now I don't want to! Silly Notes Do not leave silly weird messages everywhere where I can not delete them.Thanks. Thank you's To my friend littlest pet shop fan: You are a incredible friend and I will never forget you. 16:31, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Sophia I am thrilled that we can work on a youtube account together,it is the best future in my life. 16:34, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Sophia You are the nicest person I have ever met 16:37, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Sophia The ones above this message are all for littlest pet shop fan 16:37, June 10, 2012 (UTC)Sophia Omg thank you ! Pages I am following Chat Page Littlest.pet.shop.fan Cute kitten Poem for you Roses are red Violets are blue I'm baking as sweet as you ! Xoxo~ Sara Why I like monster high I like monster high because it teaches you lessons,not only fashion tips but how to be nice.That is why it is the best show ever. why I dislike monster high Because of 4 charecters.Toralei Stripe,Purrsephone,Meowlody and Nefera de Nile because they are mean and selfish.I like Toralei and every charecter just not when they are being mean. Random What a nice day to sit with my cats and eat some raspberries in my cozy apartment. My bio name:Sophia,you are not getting the last name. age:8 parents: the humans killer style: pink,pink and more pink! freaky flaw: I can get to be a little bossy... pet: 3 cats, Tuffy,Gracie and Maggie and one hamster,Maximus. favorite activity:going on the computer and talking to my besties. pet peeve:when someone bullies. favorite subject:Reading!!!! least favorite subject:math. favorite color:hot pink. favorite food:macoroni and ice cream and the italian lemon ice and macoroni bites at mancini's. bff's:Sara,Jena and Mya and cute kitten. !!!! my besties: cute kitten (not looking so good) and lps fan Making friends with me You have to be nice and friendly and I have to be able to trust you. Leave a message in the chat section if you want to know me better. One teeny tiny question What should I name my puppy when I get him or her? Girl - Princess or Crystal Boy - Goofy( sobs ) Howlina Wolf ( my custom) Howlina wolf is the sister of Howleen,Clawdeen and Clawd. age: 15,just a year older then Howleen. parents: The Werewolf ,duh! Killer Style: I like to put flowers in my fur and and cover one of my eyes with my fur. Freaky Flaw:Sometimes I can be a bit bossy... Favorite color:Itdepends on my mood earring. Favorite food:Beef,yum. Pet Peeve:My family.They are always yelling and fighting.And namecalling. Favorite activity:I am lazy so,TV for me! pet:Howl is my kittenthat is only 1 month old. BFF's:Candace Carver and Rochelle Goyle. Favorite Subject:Astronomy to learn and tell the secrets of the moon. Least Favorite Subject:Lunchtime.I meet up with my family again and they bug me. Hope you guys liked it,bye! Reminder If you like me then go into my chat page and chat with me live! Random Watching tv but I am going out to play bubbles,bye! Ghostgirl Ever feel invisible? Charlotte Usher does.But then one day she does become invisible.Even badder:she's dead. And all because of a guy and a gummy bear Rest in Popularity. I totally reccomend this series. I am reading it and it is so good.A few bad words but otherwise it is a book that childeren can understand. Become Beasties with me here! Hi and if you want to be my friend then I will watch your comments for a few days and I will decide so leave your personality and I will respond if I don't then I will get to you as soon as I can.Bye! ;) Thank you for your time!